


Turning Tables

by Ashley_Patroclus



Category: Glee
Genre: Comeplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Roleplay, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Patroclus/pseuds/Ashley_Patroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends Blaine and Sam decided that revealing their guilty pleasures made them want to see if they had any in the bedroom.</p><p>Me and and a friend got into a conversation about the alternative way Sam taking his hands off Blaine's hands could have been interpreted. And we talked about how it could be a fantasy or kink they want to try out - She said I should write it, I asked if she would write it with me. So she’s doing it from Blaine’s perspective, and I’m doing it from Sam’s. Also, our fics share one line of dialogue, otherwise the pieces are independent of each other. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

They laughed as they awkwardly penguin walked down the hall to Sam’s bedroom – It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been there before, in fact, since becoming boyfriends last month, the path to Sam’s room has all become imprinted in his brain. But Blaine, who stood significantly shorter than his boyfriend agreed to doing anything for Sam since he agree to fulfill Blaine’s own guilty pleasure.

*    *    * 

At first, Sam wanted to take it back, as soon as he said it, “Do you have any guilty pleasures in the bedroom?” – He could feel himself turning red as the boy across from him furrowed his brow. Then, as if suddenly realizing what Sam meant, he turned away and Sam smiled brightly, “You do!” – Blaine looked around as if they were discussing something sinful, “Dude, you have to tell me.”

Sam watched him carefully as Blaine fidgeted in his chair, “C’mon, I’ll do yours if you do mine.” – Blaine shifted and Sam could see his resolve weakening. Sam was sure (especially since they had been having a lot of sex since almost the first week they had been dating) that Blaine wasn’t used to sex being such an easy thing to do or to talk about with someone. Sam thought of it as just another awesome thing to share with his best friend, (And really, Sam thought, Shouldn’t your lover be your best friend?) – Sam’s favorite day was food, and sex, and video games, and sex, and a tickle fight, and Avengers, and sex – And it was all because he was sharing it with his best friend.

“C’mon Bow (a name Sam started calling Blaine when he stayed over one night and saw the incredibly amount of ties that he apparently couldn’t bear to part with despite not wearing them anymore,) Please?” He made sure to put on that pouty face he knew Blaine hated and Blaine frowned as he said, “Fine, but you can’t tell anyone.”

Sam made a wordless “X” across his heart, leaning in, as if he was going to be told the meaning of life. Which is why it felt anti-climactic when Blaine finally whispered, “Underwear.” 

Sam gave a cheeky grin and said, “That’s it?” – Blaine flushed red, “You don’t think that’s weird?” 

Sam shook his head ardently, “Why would I think that?” – a beat – “So you want me to what? Like model for you?”

Blaine only shrugged self-consciously, to which Sam could only reply, “Let’s do it.”

It took a little convincing, but it eventually led to Sam and Blaine shopping for underwear that Sam would never buy himself – It ranged from briefs to boxers to even a sexy jockstrap (They made those?) and a pair of swim trunks that fit so snugly it made /him/ feel out of shape.

And later that afternoon, they were in Blaine’s room and Sam self-consciously stood in a pair of baby blue 2xist briefs while Blaine snapped pictures (“So I can use them when you’re not around,” Blaine said sheepishly.). Sam would step into the walk-in closet to change into another pair, (It was part of the allure, apparently.) – Sam liked the purple boxer briefs from Ajaxx, but Sam could tell Blaine’s favorite pair was a jockstrap from Nasty Pig (a brand that didn’t sound sexy, but it must’ve been) because Blaine finally put the camera down and stripped as quickly as he could to his Ginch Gonch boxer briefs  before himself (and his sizable cock) against Sam. Sam helped them stumble over to the bed, Blaine positioned himself onto Sam and Sam made a sinful gasp as he felt their cocks grind together through thin fabric.

He reached down to start sliding the jock from his body when Blaine grabbed his wrist, “No,” he begged, “Please.” – Sam left them on and instead occupied his hands with Blaine’s ass – They had only done this the first time they ever fooled around; They humped over clothes, and Blaine was thrusting in all the right places – He had a talent for that, knowing every little quirk about Sam’s body before he did – Sam was sure with the little fashion shoot that took place earlier, that this wasn’t going to last long.

And it didn’t – Blaine made that face he makes somewhere between pleasure and embarrassment – and Sam hears him make moans – No, whines of pleasure that are absolutely sinful before he feels Blaine crash against him uncontrollably and swearing into the nape of his neck. Sam himself needing only to thrust up against Blaine a few more times (And really it was the debaucherous whines Blaine made from oversensitivity that really pushed him over) and he felt his warmth pulsing out of him as he pressed him much of himself against his lover as he could.

*    *    * 

So, here they were, Sam standing with trepidation behind his boyfriend and wondering if it was too late to turn back, Sam’s heart was beating in his chest.

His breath hitched, his hands still covering Blaine’s eyes, “Ok, so, before I show you, I want you to know,” he exhaled, feeling like if he were anymore nervous he’d start shaking, “It’s something I’ve always wanted to try but I’ve never felt like I could trust anyone with before.”

Blaine simple nodded, “And promise not to laugh,” he added self consciously – finally understanding what Blaine must have been feeling just days before. Blaine put up three fingers and quietly said, “Scout’s honor.”

Sam grimaced as he pulled his hands away. He looked at Blaine looking at the Blonde Chameleon and Nightbird costumes that hung on mannequins. Sam felt his face turning red as the silence thickened.

Blaine finally turned on his heel, a knowing smile on his face, “A superhero roleplay?” – The anxiety left Sam at that moment though he reacted still embarrassed, “Shut up, it’s not that weird.”

“Blaine stood poker-faced, “It’s not weird at all – oddly enough, it makes complete sense,” – Sam was just coming off his embarrassment; then Blaine laughed, and all Sam could do was stand with his mouth agape, “You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” he whined. 

Blaine stepped forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s still smiling – chuckling even though Sam felt himself relax. After a moment Blaine pulled away and looked Sam square in the eyes, “It’s cute – And you’re perfect – I’d love to do this with you and I’m glad you trust me with this.”

There was a pause as Sam gave a comforted smile – Blaine raised an eyebrow, “”So do I… just put the costume on?” he asked, perplexed. Sam abashedly looked away pointing to his dresser in the corner. Piles of ropes lay on top of it.

“Oh,” Sam heard Blaine say – Not in a judgmental tone, but one laced with lust and even humor, “But why would Nightbird tie Blonde Chameleon up? They’re friends.” 

“Sam was too deep in the rabbit hole now, “Maybe, he could,” he said concentration on his face as he scanned Blaine for reaction, “Become evil? Like Hawkeye in the Avengers?”

The only noise he could hear was his heart slamming in his chest. Blaine only said, “Okay.”

Sam replied, “Okay.” with a lengthy pause.

*     *     * 

Sam was still nervous standing there in his Blonde Chameleon outfit – until Blaine came out of the bathroom in full costume, sans mask – smiling.

Sam could feel himself stir; he rolled his eyes at himself for being turn on. Blaine led Sam over to the bed, lying down on the bed, “Tell me if it’s too tight.”

Sam breathed deep as he felt rope against his wrist, expert knots being tied snugly courtesy of Blaine’s boy scout days – His right wrist, then his left – He wasn’t sure why, but Blaine only secured one ankle.”

“So, just being a bad guy?” Blaine asked gently, “Or?” he continued with upward inflection.

“Could you be rough?” Sam asked plainly. 

Blaine tilted his head, “Yeah.”

“You don’t have to like hurt me or anything, but don’t hold back, I guess?” Sam rambled.

Blaine nodded, “Okay, but we need a word – like a word you can say to make me stop. One we wont be using while we do this.”

Sam cocked his lips to one side in thought before saying,  “How about ‘Blaine’?”

Blaine looked at him thoughtfully, “My name?”

“Yeah, there’s no one else that can make me feel that safe” he saw Blaine smile, “I’ll call you by your name if it becomes too intense, since it’ll be Nightbird doing all of it.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, smiling at him, “Alright, close your eyes if you’re ready.”

Sam took a couple deep breaths and closed his eyes. There was a movement; he guessed it was Blaine moving off the bed. Then there was silence. Ad Sam’s breathing quickened.

And then he felt it, a slap across the face – not painful, but definitely shocking – his eyes snapped open.

“Oh good,” Blaine said, mask on and a devilish grin, “You’re awake.”

“Sam swallowed nervously – lump hanging in his throat. He wasn’t sure how to react, he really hadn’t thought this far ahead. Luckily Blaine picked up his slack, “Surprised to see me, Blonde Chameleon?”

Sam finally nodded and managed to choke out, “What’s going on?” as he pretended to struggle against the ropes. 

“Can’t you see where we are? Or have you forgotten about Mr. Clarington?” 

Sam felt his groin stir – Blaine was really getting into this – and it was so corny, but it turned Sam on, “Nightbird,” dramatic pause for effect, “You didn’t…” 

Blaine smirked, “You seem surprised that I would betray you.”

“You’re with him?” Sam feigned his best surprise, because, really Blaine was kind of good at this improving thing.

“Not really,” Blaine said, walking close to the bed and sitting beside Sam, “Mr. Clarington brainwashed me – I follow him now, and you will too after you tell me where the Taros Jewel is.”

Sam tried to hide his smile, wiggling his hips to try and adjust the growth in his pants futilely, “I’ll never tell you,” he said indignantly, “I can’t believe you would do this. That you would join him.”

“And why not?” Blaine asked, a dark tone lacing his voice.

“Because, Nightbird, this isn’t who you are.” Sam said, feigning his best super hero voice, “You’re not evil, you’re my best friend.”

“This is always who I’ve been, B.C.,” he said smirking.

“Don’t call me that – only my friend can call me that,” Sam didn’t know how they were setting up all this corny dialogue on the spot but the fact that it felt like a real life comic book excited him.

“Aw, B.C.,” Blaine said, patronizingly, “I didn’t know you cared.” Blaine got up on the bed and straddled Sam – Sam /swore/ Blaine pressed against his cock intentionally as he sat down, “Now where is the Taros Jewel?”

Sam responded instantly, almost completely forgetting his boy alter ego, “Go to hell, Nightbird.” – He felt a slap – the noise echoing loudly though the pain non-existent. Sam rocked his hips into Blaine’s delicious ass.

“Tell,” he slapped again, “Me,” – each word parsed with an audible slap, “where the jewel is.”

Sam’s skin tingled, “I’d sooner die than betray this country,” Blaine cracked the smallest of smiles – breaking character for just a moment.

And then, as if whatever Mr. Clarington did to brainwash him took hold, an evil flash flitted his eyes – And Sam swore that Blaine was gone, all that was left was Nightbird – and he was evil. Sam gulped when Nightbird bent close to him, his lips close to his right ear – then a rough tug to the scruff on the back of his neck and he hissed – hearing Nightbird whispering in his ear, “You’ll tell me where the Taros Jewel is Blonde Chameleon – Then you have my permission to die.”

Something took over in that minute, “Fuck you,” he said – his boyish charm gone and now a super hero fighting for his life.

Nightbird smiled, raising an eyebrow, “As you wish.”

The Blonde Chameleon felt his eyes widen in shock as Nightbird stopped straddling him and instead moved to his side, hand going straight for the Blonde Chameleon’s cock, palmed over cloth, “I knew it,” Nightbird taunted, “This is turning you on you pervert.” 

The Blonde Chameleon moaned and rocked his hips against Nightbird’s hand, “Please, Stop,” he pleaded, “Nightbird, this isn’t you.”

“This is always who I’ve been, B.C.” – The Blonde Chameleon moaned as he felt Nightbird slip under his waistband and grab his cock.

“Please don’t do this,” Blonde Chameleon  said, hating the fact that he couldn’t break the bonds and hating even more that he was too turn on to fight his best friend.

“You said ‘Fuck you’, B.C.” he taunted, undoing Blonde Chameleon’s fly and pulling his pants down, “And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Blonde Chameleon felt his cock slap lewdly against his abs and coat as his loose leg was pulled out of his pants and collected by his tied ankle, “Nightbird, please, you don’t have to do this – I’ll tell you where the Taros Jewel is being held.”

Nightbird flashed a smile and shook his head, “Sorry B.C., too late for that. You can tell me after I fuck you senseless.”

Blonde Chameleon felt his cock pulse as he saw Nightbird pull his glorious dick right through the zipper of the dark back pants, “Not like this, Nightbird, not like this.”

Nightbird didn’t listen, instead grabbing lube and applying a gross amount of it to his own member, “I always suspected you wanted this B.C.” he taunted, lifting Blonde Chameleon’s leg up onto his shoulder and pressing his own cock right up to the helpless hero’s entrance, “Haven’t you." 

Blonde Chameleon didn’t respond other than looking away in shame, but his dick hard against his stomach and betraying him confirmed what Nightbird said. He moaned and rolled his head back into his pillow as Nightbird slowly filled him.

Fuck him. Fuck Nightbird for knowing what he had tried to conceal for so long, “Nightbird,” he pleaded though he didn’t quite know what for anymore. Until he felt full of him – all the way to the brim, “Please,” he begged.

Nightbird ended his stillness, pulling all the way out before slamming all the way in again, causing Blonde Chameleon to help. Nightbird began a slow rhythm, ignoring Blonde Chameleon’s cock that began dripping against his coat obscenely. With each thrust Blonde Chameleon grew louder, fighting against his restraints because his dick was begging to be touched.

As if reading his mind, Nightbird graphically thrust his hips and said, “All you have to do is ask, B.C.” he added an emphasis as Blonde Chameleon felt his body light on fire – At first he didn’t know what happened, then he realized that Nightbird was exploiting that spot in his body that he had only heard of in talk shows and in textbooks, “And I’ll give you release.”

Blonde Chameleon shook his head, a worried look crawling across his face as he felt Nightbird hit that spot over – and over – and over- and over again, “Nightbird, please.”

Nightbird smirked, lewdly and intentionally hitting that spot and stilled, pressed against it, “Please what?”

Blonde Chameleon tried thrusting in an attempt to get any friction, “Please give me release.”

Nightbird defeated him – Broken down his resolve and he felt dirty – used – until he felt a hand close around his cock, sliding down from head to base slowly and he felt acutely aware of how close he was and much he didn’t fucking care if Nightbird used him like this because…

“Fuck,” Blonde Chameleon swore, the pleasure causing his thighs to tighten and his wrists to burn against rope.

Nightbird thrust faster, harder, shaking the bed as he slapped into his victim each time – Nightbird twisted his wrist expertly and Blonde Chameleon lost control, whining and turning his head into the pillow as he spilled out, covering his suit which had become a disheveled mess – now coated in himself. He watched Nightbird rock into him, ignoring Blonde Chameleon’s sensitivity and instead grabbing a large pool of come on the suit – He brought his fingers to Blonde Chameleon’s lips, “Taste what I’ve done to you, B.C. – Tell me how good betrayal tastes.”

Blonde Chameleon swore he felt his softening cock pulse again as he took fingers into his mouth and sucked on salty liquid, moaning. Nightbird thrust into him and he felt the young knight spill into him, filling him and then collapsing on the blonde.

They lay there, panting and catching breath –After a moment, there was a slick and comical ‘pop’ that made the blonde grimace. The brunette removed his mask, then removed the blonde’s before tending to ropes.

“How was that,” he asked at last. 

“Blaine,” Sam said quietly, massaging his own wrists as Blaine undid the tie around his restrained ankle and awkwardly pulling the pants completely off him, “You’re my hero.”

Blaine smiled, working his way up Sam’s body and unbuttoning the clothes stained with his desire – revealing heaving abs underneath, “Cheesy,” he said through kissed lips, putting his cock away into the suit.

Blaine lay on his back and Sam lay against the still superhero-clad boy, the spandex and leather feeling peculiar against his naked skin. It was a stark image – Blaine in full costume, Sam completely naked.

And at that moment, he realized, “I love you, Blaine.” 

Blaine stilled underneath him and Sam tensed before an arm wrapped around him and he heard, “I’ve loved you for a long time Sam, You’re /my/ hero. 

Sam smiled and closed his eyes as he cuddled his very own comic book hero.

It really was a dream come true.


End file.
